Isn't Fate Artistic
by TheDarkStarLight
Summary: With her father and her living in the white house, nothing was normal for her. But what happens when she enters her fathers time machine? And accidentally goes back in time just as her dad is about to be murdered? She must find a way to get back, when the machine is no where to be found. But what happens when she falls in love? And is surrounded by dragons? HiccupxOc timemachineAU
1. Chapter 1 Only the Beginning

_**Hey guys, just letting you know i'm starting the story in 1st person, however the rest should be in third. Heh...**_

 _You'll never know the true importance of the moment, until it becomes a memory._ My fathers voice echoed off in my mind, almost mockingly. I should of listened, I only make mistakes, I kept telling myself as I was digging myself, deep in sorrow. I dug deep in my mind, recalling the memories that I truly regret, and will never get to change. Oh, yes the past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it. And I choose to _learn_...

Many Days before:

I looked at the turkey and cheese sandwich, narrowing my eyes. I let out a groan of despair by just the thought of it. Oh it may look simple, but it isn't to make. I shook my head, my black, long hair moving with my every move. Smirking, my eyes began glistening with a certain glow. The kitchen was gigantic, big enough to contain elephants, and with all of it expensive tools like ovens, stoves, and fridges _,_ it's difficult to accomplish the easiest of tasks and I was truly impressed with myself. I quickly extended my hands and carefully picked up the plate, as if it was a delicate piece of artwork. My fingertips touched the rough surface of wood, the wood being littered with scrapes and chipped off wood. I only stared at the table, a small smile appearing on my face. The table was huge and it had to be in order to be useful in all of those overly fancy events and meals, that and it matched the rest of the kitchen. One thing is for sure, it looked like an over sized cutting board, and it pretty much was.

Giving the kitchen one last look, I exited the room and out into the hallways. I let out a sigh. I love art, but these were excessively and flashy were scattered across the hallways as I continued walking down the hallways, admiring all the costly junk anyways. I traveled across the halls on instinct turning each corner automatically. Soon enough I hear a bark, and I quickly twist my body to greet my female companion. I crouched down and placed the plate on the floor as the canine came at me, her tongue outside her mouth, like some strange unique, lopsided smile.

"Luna!" I manage to say through all the joyous laughter erupting from my mouth, as luna placed her saliva all over my face with her tongue.

I run my hand across my face collecting the disgusting liquid. "Ugh... gross Luna! You know that doesn't wash out..." I sigh, staring at her as she gave me a smug look.

I quickly get up and resume standing, picking up the plate as I wiped my hand on my black sweatpants. A small smile on my face, as I continued on my small journey to deliver lunch.

Quickly I found myself soon approaching a lab door, the door like a mirror, since I could see my reflection. I slowed my pace as I came upon it, a frown coming upon my face as I stared at my reflection. My eyes were a deep, dark brown, as my lengthy, black hair rested on my left shoulder, reaching the bottom of my stomach. My skin was a very light tan and my face was oval shaped. I small smile reached my features as I looked at my attire. A simple maroon tank top, and simple _comfortable_ , and _incredibly soft_ sweatpants as my bottom. Never to late to be in pajamas right? I smirked thinking about how mad my dad was, when I showed up in pajamas to an important meal with the president.

I snapped out of my memory as I heard Luna growl. I looked at my reflection and quickly spotted a black figure at the end of the hall. It was a man in black, dressed in a black suit. Our eyes connected, and I gasped, as I began hyperventilating. I quickly turned around, dropping the plate, hearing it make contact with floor, a large Clash vibrating off the walls. Luckily the plate didn't break, but the sandwich flew off and scattered across the floor. I stared into his eyes and he quickly took off, my eyes wide as saucers, as Luna prepared to take off after him.

"Luna! D-Don't..." I said in a quiet, raspy whisper, as my voice continued to fail on me. His eyes... they were... completely black... He had a badge, that clearly said VERY IMPORTANT PERSON. But something about him... I snapped out of it, when Luna whimpered at me, her eyes soft and staring at me with concern. I was still hyperventilating, as I began to think about what had just happened. Did I...? Just have a...?... panic attack...? I don't think so... Why would I have such a over dramatic reaction? I quickly calmed myself down, as I pushed myself into the wall, my back sliding to the ground. I stared blankly into the mess on the floor. I dug myself deep in thought thinking about my situation. I once more took deep breathes, as I pushed myself from the floor and began to pick up the sandwiches' dismantled pieces, scattered across the floor. Bending down to collect each piece, I took a very deep breath before I placed myself in front of the door. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it.


	2. Chapter 2 Wanting

Darkness was all she saw, before images began to invade her mind _. Battle between human, and dragon._ A voice spoke. _Best friend... white dragon... War... Mother..._ All of these subjects came to mind, before one last image came to mind. _Forest green eyes._

Her eyes snapped open, the images quickly fading away in the dark abyss of her mind. She sucked in a deep breath before shakily breathing out. Slowly she pushed herself up, the blankets sliding down to her lap as she sat up in her bed. She's been having odd dreams the past few days; such odd dreams. She felt a soft pile of fur nudge at her hand, followed by small whimper. She glanced towards her hand, Luna's purple orbs worriedly staring at her. A sigh tumbled from her lips as she absentmindedly began petting Luna, the dreams images playing through her mind.

What did those images _mean?_ I mean they occur every _single_ night for the past 3 weeks. Each image must have its own hidden meaning. It was all a puzzle waiting to be solved.

She sighed again, throwing the blankets off and throwing her legs over the side of her bed. She glanced at the clock, the digital numbers clearly marking 5 AM. "C'mon Luna, we need to get our day started before I decide to stay in bed all day." Luna stared at her as she walked towards the door, her eyes concerning. She swears that dog is way too witty for her own good. Regardless, she throws in a couple of more words to distract her best friend. "I'll give you treats~" She sang as she turned the corner into the hallway. Luna quickly jumped up from her sitting position, her tail wagging in a corybantic way behind her as she hastily made her way towards her. She chuckled at her friend's behavior. "Overgrown sized puppy." She called towards her. They traveled through the halls, turning each corner on instinct, the route towards the kitchen engraved into her mind like she's been living here her whole life.

She approached the kitchen, the usual chiefs cooking breakfast for the president's family. "Alright Luna, you wait here. I can't have your dog hair floating onto the food. You know the chiefs will over react like always."Luna huffed a little, annoyed at the chiefs but regardless sat on her hunches. She rolled her eyes at the reaction she received when the they first found a hair in one of the cooked eggs. They treated it like she had Luna throw up in their food, while the president was so forgiving. She found her way towards the small pantry made for the dogs, workers briefly missing her as she passed. She entered the small room, spotting the large jar of dog treats on the shelf at the very top.

"Ha! There you are, sneaky little bugs." She began to reach for them, her fingertips touching the cool glass of the jar. She huffed as she couldn't get them down, sighing. "Hmm..." She tapped her chin in thought, her eyes darting across the small pantry. In the bottom corner of the room was a small stool, exactly what she needed. "Aha!" She declared as She picked up the stool, setting it into place. She stepped on it, the stool giving her the large bost she need to reach for the treats. She quickly snatched them from their place on the shelf, stepping off stool. She smiled in triumph, before walking out of the small room. She stared at the dog treats, the sound of busy people quickly being dwindle away in her mind. However she barely took two steps before somebody ran into her, the jar being thrown into the air. She watched it as she reached for it, expecting it to shatter on the floor before it landed in somebody's hands. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before seeing the person that had caught it. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Seems like fate babe." He grinned at her; She wanted to smack the self-absorbed smirk off that jerks face. "Leave me alone Thomas, I don't want to deal with your shit today." She gritted her teeth, annoyed by his presence already. "Why don't you kiss me already, all the girls want to." He sang. He was wrong. Although she did have to admit that he was quite attractive, his personality was absolute bull. She disliked him with a passion. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but take a hike." She took the jar from his arms beginning to walk away, however it just wasn't that easy. She was shoved back into the pantry, the other chiefs too distracted to notice. She was cornered as Thomas closed the door behind them.

He was pale, his black hair combed in the stereotype douche sorta way. He was wearing his usual chief attire, the only thing keeping him here. He was a famous chief, making him think he could have any girl he wants. The pure thought of it ticked her off. His eyes were a shade of brown, reminding her of shit that should be flushed down the toilet. _Such a childish thought._ He pushed her into a corner, one hand grabbing both of her wrist and pushed them onto the wall above her, trapping her. He took the jar from her, placing it onto one of the lower shelves. "Now have I ever told you how much I want you..." He brushed his hand across her cheek. She gritted her teeth." I told you to take a hike!" She declared and kicked him in the groin. She snatched the jar from the shelf, pushing the door open and darting across the room. Some of the workers stared after her, but then resumed their work. Thomas stood in the small pantry a pained expression on his face, "I will get that girl, no matter how much she rejects me."


End file.
